New Friendship
by JRedd7272
Summary: While walking around the Square, Sonic encountered Aaliyah again and decided to talk with her for a bit so they can get to know each other a little more. (Another fluff story, marking a friendship between Sonic and Aaliyah)


**Hello, guys! If you were waiting for this, then congratulations! You have come just in time to view the one shot of Sonic and Aaliyah!**

**Now, unlike all the other Sonic one shots that I made, this one is the only one that is canon to my story timeline. And plus, it's just a simple plot that I will try to make cute as well. ;)**

**Just a simple friendship for Sonic and Aaliyah. They get to know each other more, and I think more friendship for sweet widdle Ali is just the thing she needs. Not too much, though. We don't wanna overwhelm her.**

**But she needs someone close to stay by her in case others are busy. It happens.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Here goes the one shot! :D**

* * *

It was been two whole days since the whole "City of Light" fiasco has taken place. When everyone was so confused, yet so scared. Luckily, it managed to go away after the Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon have done something about it.

Like every other day, it is peaceful. The Inklings and Octolings around the Square were still doing regular things as if the event has never even happened. Everyone did their own thing, Pearl and Marina were doing the news, and it is just a nice day to go outside and do something.

Taking place in room 703, Sonic was asleep. But morning has just arrived, so it was time for him to get up.

The alarm clock on a small night table next to Sonic's bed began to go off. Sonic groaned upon hearing the obnoxious buzzing sound, so he slowly opened his eyes and reached over to turn his alarm clock off.

Sonic then got up from his bed, yawning and doing a few stretches. Then once that was done, Sonic went to the bathroom to start his usual daily routine.

After brushing his teeth and putting on his normal gear setup, Sonic then walks up to the living room so he can greet his parents.

"Good morning!" Sonic called out. As usual, his parents were already there. They gave a similar greeting to seeing Sonic arrive. Sonic just smiles.

And then he walks up to the entrance door, already ready to go outside.

"Wait, Sonic! Don't you want to get something to eat before you go out?" Sonic's mom asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going to eat later on." Sonic told his mother.

"Well, okay, honey. Bye." Sonic's mom said, showing her usual smile either way.

"Bye, Mom." Sonic responded. And then he leaves his apartment.

* * *

***scene: Inkopolis Square***

And now that Sonic has arrived, he began to do activities and have fun so his time in the Square will always be enjoyable.

Sonic walked around the Square, greeting some nearby people who greeted him back. The people here are usually nice, and Sonic is glad for that! Sonic then stopped by the stores in the Galleria.

Sonic even checked out some weapons. But Sonic didn't buy much since he is already used to his Dark Tetra Dualies.

That, and constantly hearing Sheldon ramble about weapons...

After that fiasco, Sonic then went to Deca Tower to check out what the stages are today. For Turf War, the stages for this rotation are Skipper Pavilion and Manta Maria. For Ranked battles, it's Tower Control with Snapper Canal and Makomart.

Sonic started with Turf War, of course. It was his favorite mode to play out of all the others. But he does know that the others aren't really that bad. He just enjoyed Turf War the most.

Sonic even did a couple Ranked matches. He was a B- in all Ranked modes except for Splat Zones, which he has an A- in. Getting ranks up can be really common in the early stages if you constantly play it a lot.

Sonic exits the tower after his 6th Turf War match, which he has one. Sonic looked at his Dark Tetra Dualies and smiled while twirling them in his hands. He is really used to battling since then!

As Sonic walked around the Square some more, he heard someone call his name.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around to see who was there. It was Callie and Marie, and they were wearing a set of casual clothing. This casual clothing consisted of black long pants, a sweater, and short sneakers. The two girls still had their signature headpieces on as well.

For Callie, her sweater and sneakers were magenta. And for Marie, those two clothing pieces were green.

"Oh, hi Callie! Hi Marie!" Sonic greeted.

"Whatcha doin'?" Callie asked with a cheery smile.

"Ahh, just got one from a Turf War match. Battling is so much fun!" Sonic cheered.

"Heh, coming from you, I am glad to see that." Marie chuckled.

"How are you two doing?" Sonic asked.

"I've been doing alright. This whole... 'City of Light' thing has had me REALLY worried. But at least we managed to do it." Callie explained.

"Oh, yeah. Our world would've been done for if... if that light god went all out." Marie winced.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past. We don't have to worry about another 'City of Light' event." Sonic assured.

"Yeah, you're right, Sonic," Callie said, getting very happy again, "After all, we have the present to focus on! We need to plan ahead for what we are going to be doing next!"

"Like what, Cal?" Marie questioned.

"Hmm... well, performances is one. But then there's our Agent jobs," Callie explained, "We may have gotten rid of the City of Light event, but we still heard tell of some Octarian attacks that could be being planned right now. But we just don't know what'll happen..."

"Oh cod, true. We need to look out just in case." Marie mumbled.

"So are you two heading to Octo Canyon?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Just after we visit the park. I've been thinking about it, and I wanna be somewhere peaceful today!" Callie giggled.

"I agree." Marie added.

"Okay! Well, I hope you two have fun." Sonic said.

"Indeed we will. It was nice talking with ya, Sonic. Have a good rest of your day." Marie responded while waving.

"Bye Sonic!" Callie cheered while she hugs him. Sonic lightly blushed upon getting the hug. After a couple more seconds, Callie pulls away and walks the other direction, with Marie by her side.

Sonic then began to walk around the Square again to decide what he wants to do next. He firstly stopped by the studio, and he looked out the window to see Off the Hook talking to each other.

The girls turned over to the window and saw Sonic, who waved at them. Pearl and Marina had wide smiles on their faces as they waved back, happy to see Sonic stop by.

* * *

***30 minutes later...***

Sonic was sitting on a chair near a table, scrolling through his phone. It was still at least 85%, so Sonic had a lot of time just in case someone called him, or just to check something else in case he was bored.

Sonic was checking the news on his phone, and most of the current events have to do with the City of Light event. He didn't like it, but understood why this event got so popular, even with all the horrible stuff that happened.

As Sonic put his phone back in his pocket, he began to hear someone crying. Sonic gasped quietly, as he knew who exactly was crying.

Sonic ran over to the alleyway, and he was shocked by what he was seeing. It was Billy and Barry, the Blitz Fritz duo, and they were picking on Aaliyah again. They were pushing Aaliyah down on the ground and making her cry.

And the two boys just laughed at her.

**(Quick note: Barry has purple ink in this scene since Sonic is blue)**

Sonic growled in anger as he saw that.

_"Not those jerks again..." _He thought. He was about to go over there and teach those two bullies a little lesson.

But Sonic tripped as he was walking to the scene. Aaliyah, Billy and Barry looked over to see that Sonic was there.

"Well, well. It seems like we meet again." Billy laughed.

"You caused the two of us a LOT of trouble the last time we meet. Those other two girls aren't here to stop us now, and you just so happen to come on by." Barry explained.

"So, now that you're here..." Billy started. He then took out his Inkbrush, and Barry took out his Dapple Dualies Nouveau.

"It's time for a little payback." Billy finished, a wide smirk on his face. Sonic sighed angrily. He had no choice but to fight them.

Sonic took out his Dark Tetra Dualies, and the three began to fight. Aaliyah was very scared, so she backed up a little. She was worried that Sonic was going to lose to these bullies, as Sonic was outnumbered.

Sonic just smiled as he battled. He still got his head in the game as if he was still playing Turf War! Barry tried to shoot at him, but Sonic managed to roll dodge four times with the Tetra Dualies' ability to roll dodge four times.

As Barry tried to turn around to fight back, Sonic immediately splatted him. Barry is splatted. One down, one to go.

Sonic moved around, blue ink coming from his Dualies. Billy spaced himself out with his Inkbrush, swinging it side to side as he back up a bit. Sonic then went forward a little bit to try and take a hit.

But then Billy catches Sonic by surprise, and pins him down. Sonic gasped as Billy held his Inkbrush high into the air. Aaliyah looked away, as she didn't want to see her friend get splatted. She _did _hate violence, after all.

"This is why you don't mess with the Blitz Fritz, moron." Billy laughed at Sonic. Sonic just grumbled.

"Now, hold still so I can splat you as a lesson for getting in the way." Billy demanded as he begun to attack. Sonic quickly looked over to the side and saw that he dropped his Dualies.

As Billy began to swing his Inkbrush down on Sonic, Sonic quickly turned into squid form to escape. Then he ran to get his Dualies, and with that, he quickly splatted Billy.

He was already done for.

Aaliyah turned back, and saw the splatted bullies. Then she looked at Sonic, who twirled his Dualies in his hands before putting them away.

Sonic then walked over to Aaliyah.

"Hi, Aaliyah." Sonic greeted. Aaliyah slowly waves back, not wanting to really talk just yet.

"How have you been doing? It's been a while since we talked, after our time in Smash." Sonic asked.

"O-Oh, right, t-the... the time the... l-light god took over the S-Square as his own..." Aaliyah mumbled. But her voice was too quiet for Sonic to hear. She clears her throat and looks up at him.

"I-I'm fine.." She said.

"Are you okay? A-Are you hurt anywhere..?" Sonic questioned, feeling concerned for her.

"A-A little..." Aaliyah replied. She looked down on her leg to notice a tiny bruise. But it didn't really affect her too much. It did hurt at first, but the pain has dropped down since its landing.

"Do you need any help?" Sonic requested as he kneeled down to have more direct eye contact.

"No, it's fine." Aaliyah assured as she got up, rubbing the dust off of her shorts.

"Well, do you wanna talk for a bit?" Sonic suggested, "It has been a while, and we barely know each other because of the whole City of Light scenario and stuff. And I was thinking we should get to know each other a bit more."

"O-Okay..." Aaliyah said shyly. Sonic chuckled a bit and sat down next to Aaliyah. Ali sat back down in the same spot. This time, Sonic was next to her.

Aaliyah never would've thought she would have someone sit next to her in her happy place. But Sonic was a great friend from what she's known of him so far, so she thought this was a perfect time to talk for a bit.

"It is okay if I sit next to you right now, right?" Sonic questioned.

"Mm hmm. It's fine. Since we are friends.." Aaliyah responded.

"Okay, if you say so." Sonic said with a big smile. Aaliyah managed to show a small smile back.

"So, I've just gotten back from Turf War battles 30 minutes ago, and I am doing really good!" Sonic cheered, "I feel like I'm getting better by the minute as I keep doing these battles. Oh, by the way. Do you battle?"

"N-No, I don't do Turf Wars. I watch them, but I don't participate..." Aaliyah admitted.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"I... I... d-don't like violence..." Aaliyah said quietly, twiddling her fingers a bit.

"Oh, I see. You're a pacifist." Sonic pointed out. Aaliyah nodded. Even though she hated evil and all that, she never wanted to intentionally hurt anyone. The only time she did do that was when all her anger exploded out on Joel. And Ali tried to kill herself as a result of seeing what she has done.

Luckily Redd stopped her before that happened.

"So, Aaliyah. What do you like to do?" Sonic asked.

"I... usually like going outside for some fresh air," Aaliyah explained, "This alleyway is my happy place. I go here when I want to be alone for a bit. Other than that, I walk around in the park, around the Square here, and... oh, I also like baking."

"What do you know how to make?" Sonic questioned as he got more excited.

"I know how to make cookies, cakes, cupcakes and brownies. They're some of my favorite sweet treats." Aaliyah giggled.

"You should really take that passion out there!" Sonic suggested.

"I do, actually. If you haven't been to Brooke's Bakery, I work there part-time. Sometimes full-time." Aaliyah told him.

"I will definitely go there when I get the chance!" Sonic chuckled. Aaliyah managed to giggle again after hearing Sonic get all excited. He is such a happy squid.

And happy people is something Aaliyah likes seeing.

"S-So... uh... where do you reside at right now? I heard you... are still new to the Square...?" Aaliyah asked, but she felt kinda awkward for asking him something that seemed personal to her.

"Oh, I'm at New Albacore Hotel. My room is right next to Redd's!" Sonic replied.

"O-Oh. That's pretty cool to have Redd as your next door neighbor.." Aaliyah complimented, slightly looking away.

"Sure is! And I am glad to have Redd as my friend. I see he's a great friend you know as well!" Sonic reminded.

"Yes, he is.." Aaliyah agreed. Sonic smiled. Redd is such a nice guy. It's no wonder a lot of people like him. Especially since the Squid Bits are a thing.

"I guess I'll tell you more then," Sonic said, "So I did move to the Square with my parents. We all moved together to be in the same room. My parents are sometimes gone to do some busy things, so when I have the house to myself, I just work on cleaning, and then just hanging around my home, either watching TV or playing video games. And I also listen to music!"

"Squid Sisters and Off the Hook..?" Aaliyah assumed.

"Correct! Those two have the music I listen to the most. It's just so good that I cannot get enough of it!" Sonic cheered.

"I-I also like their music, too..." Aaliyah mumbled as she showed a small smile.

"What is your favorite song from them?" Sonic questioned.

"For the Squid Sisters, my favorite would have to be Maritime Memory and Calamari Inkantation," Aaliyah said, "And for Off the Hook, I guess my favorite would be Ebb and Flow. What about yours?"

"Oh, all of their songs are so good, I just can't pick one! And I can't pick between the two idol groups!" Sonic laughed. Aaliyah giggled as well. She can understand the fact that one person cannot truly pick which group they like more.

"So, Aaliyah," Sonic said, "Where do you live though? Are you also in New Albacore Hotel?"

"Y-Yes. I'm on the lower floors though. Room 108." Aaliyah said.

"Do you have a next door neighbor or live with someone?" Sonic asked.

"Er... not next door neighbor, but... I allowed Caleb to live with me since he has amnesia, and does not have any other place to stay." Aaliyah replied.

"What about your parents? Where are they at? Just curious?" Sonic questioned. Aaliyah tensed up a bit as she heard Sonic ask that. But she didn't feel like hiding it.

_"Stupid traitor." _A voice whispered in Aaliyah's head. Ali grits her teeth as she tried to not to freak out and cause a scene.

But she managed to calm down a bit and tell Sonic the truth.

"M... My parents passed away when I was little..." She confessed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.." Sonic said sadly.

"A-And it's not only that," Aaliyah responded as her voice broke down a bit, "I was only seven years old when it happened. And during that time, Octavio found me and tried to take me and my older sister in. But my older sister nearly beat me to death just because I declined Octavio's offer..."

Sonic gasped upon hearing that Aaliyah was physically abused as a child. Specifically by her own SISTER!

"I-I passed out, a-and I woke up in an orphanage," Aaliyah continued, "The owner there took care of me for my adolescence since I didn't want to be adopted. I have been bullied once in a while, a-and... I-I just feel like I didn't fit into this world. I moved to Inkopolis Plaza when I was 16, and that's when... I really started to focus on my own life even more..."

Sonic felt sad for hearing Aaliyah explain all of this.

"2 years later, I moved to the Square, and... Redd became my first friend in a long time," Aaliyah said with a small smile, "He introduced me to his other friends, his sister, Mia, the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, and I did meet more new people since I knew Redd."

Aaliyah then frowned as she looks downwards.

"I-I saw my older sister again after 11 years, and... she's being very violent and abusive. Even to me..." Aaliyah finally finished her story about some important moments in her past. Sonic listened with every word, and felt really bad for the innocent Octoling.

Aaliyah noticed a few tears in her eyes, so she quickly wiped them away. Sonic did notice, but he didn't want to question her to make her feel bad.

"I'm... very sorry you had to go through all that, Aaliyah. It must've been rough to go through all of that in your life." Sonic apologized.

"I-It's fine.." Aaliyah said shyly, touching the front tips of her hair.

"Do you wanna look around the Square?" Sonic asked as he looks at Aaliyah. The innocent Octoling looked away, but she was appreciating all of this kindness that she was getting.

"I-I don't mind.." She mumbled. Sonic smiles and stood up, offering his hand. Aaliyah looked up at Sonic, and then she grabs Sonic's hand, which allowed him to help her up.

"M-Maybe after we go around the Square, can... can we go to the park?" Aaliyah asked while showing a cute smile.

"Sure we can." Sonic replied. Aaliyah kept the smile on her face. And so, they left the dark alleyway and into the brighter areas of the Square.

This new friendship is only growing.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Sonic and Aaliyah. So, my friend told me this story is going to be after City of Light. It WAS going to be before, but I didn't really mind either way. It's his character with his ideas, and I appreciate him for that. ;)**

**From hearing Inkopolis Square talk about a City of Light catastrophe... what could that mean? City of Light isn't even near the important parts yet, so one can only theorize what the 'City of Light Event' is going to be. :0**

**However, I know what it is, and I cannot tell you. You can guess, and I'd like to see your reactions, heh heh.**

**Anyways, that's all I got for today, dudes. Stay Fresh, and I will see you all next time! :D**


End file.
